031815samicocytus
11:20 AA: Sami is in her room on the ark, having lit some candles and drawn a circle on the ground. They don't actually do anything, but there's a matter of style to be considered when contacting eldritch beings. 11:20 AA: "Cocytus. I wish to speak with you." 11:20 LL: You hear a dull thud on the window. 11:21 AA: Sami looks over to the window. 11:22 LL: A large black tentacle is pressed against it, and one large, blue eye is peering inside. You hear Cocytus voice in your head. "How can I help you, darling?" He chuckles. 11:24 AA: "Would you happen to be responsible for the kids on Derse getting attacked when they tried to find out who killed Thiago?" 11:26 LL: "Someone killed the Page? hehehehe." 11:26 LL: "Nice." 11:26 AA: "This is news to you?" 11:26 AA: "I thought you were basically always on my shoulder." 11:27 AA: "He wasn't a Page, incidentally. He was a Lord. He used Shenancite." 11:28 LL: "Hah! Loser. Not surprised he died then." The suckers on the tentacle flex against the glass in a way almost emulating glee. "Besides, I'm not watching you constantly. I have better things to do with my time. You're not my girlfriend." 11:28 LL: "... yet." 11:29 AA: Sami rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm glad to know that. But yes. I killed him, to stop his power from growing to an uncontrollable level. And then when the kids were getting close to finding out who did it, they got attacked by an 'evil ghost Sami' who tried to drown them." 11:29 AA: "One with, apparently, the same eldritch brush powers as me." 11:30 AA: "So when I heard 'eldritch powers' and 'tried to drown someone' my first thoughts were of you." 11:33 AA: "I'm glad it wasn't you though. That would've been a really upsetting way for you to be protecting me, if that's what had happened." 11:34 LL: "Nah. I think it's probably the Next Session's Juju Majyyks messing with you." 11:34 AA: "The....what?" 11:36 AA: "Wait, Juju Majyyks....someone once referred to That Sweater as a Juju, I think. When they weren't calling it a 'Chucklevoodoo.'" 11:36 AA: "Is that thing not associated with you guys? Because I remember the first time I grimdarked I woke up wearing the sweater." 11:41 LL: "Oh, totally are. But the Jujus and Chucklevoodoos are sent back from the future." 11:42 LL: "So, your SMILEDOG thing, those dolls, they were sent back from future horrorterrors working with future players." 11:42 AA: "Oh god. You guys seem to get your fingers--well, tentacles--in a lot of pies, huh?" 11:44 LL: "Basically. Anyway. If ghost and or future you is hanging around, maybe she knows more. You should ask her. Unless she's suicidal and coming back to kill you. Then maybe don't." 11:45 AA: "Wait, future me? You think this might actually be me, from the future?" 11:49 LL: "I dunno. Just as likely as anything else." 11:50 AA: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Scary thought if it's true though." 11:50 LL: "But hey, it's a convenient person for you to blame yourself suffocating a fucking kid in his sleep on, amirite?" 11:51 AA: Sami sags a little. "'Oh, guys, it wasn't me! It was just me. Only in the future,' huh?" 11:52 AA: "Maybe you're right though. People already know they have to be scared of me because of the grimdark thing. Knowing what I could become....or even worse, WILL become....at least buys me time now to keep everyone together." 11:52 LL: "Besides, it might not be the last murder you have to commit." 11:53 AA: "No. Chances are it won't be." Sami's voice is hollow and sad. 11:55 AA: "Hey. Libby tells me she has no idea what you guys are up to, either. So it's not just me you don't trust yet, I guess. It's kind of hard to believe she's been the Oracle for this long and you guys still don't trust her though." 11:56 LL: "Hah. Well, she's a schemer. Always making plans, trying to subvert what she's told to do." 11:57 AA: "Maybe if you told her what your end goals were, she might know whether or not she could trust you guys enough to go along with your plans." 11:58 LL: "Why? It's not like she has a choice." 11:59 AA: "Apparently she has enough of a choice to try to subvert what she's told." 11:59 AA: "And if we didn't have a choice, there would be no reason that how much you trusted us mattered. So clearly even you know that we have a certain amount of ability to either hinder or help in your plans." 12:02 AA: "I'm just saying, if you guys aren't up to something heinous, and you told us about it, Libby and I could very well be your allies, instead of just your reluctant servants. Heck, if we agree with your plans we could even take the initiative in ways you didn't think of!" 12:02 AA: "Unless the reason you're keeping it secret is because you know we would never support you if we knew what you were doing." 12:03 LL: "You're less than a century old. You don't understand." 12:03 AA: "I guess I can't deny either of those things." 12:04 AA: "...as long as we're on the subject....is there any way I can save Darmok? Apparently my contract with you is the reason he's doomed." 12:04 LL: "Oh no, Darmok is fucked. He's the Bard of Blood." 12:04 AA: "Sami shakes her head. Not anymore." 12:05 AA: (( Oops. Quote in the wrong place )) 12:05 LL: "You think that changes his fate? A purpose has been found for him. His death will be glorious, and usher in a new age." 12:05 AA: "But he's my son! Can't I do anything for him?" 12:05 LL: "Help him enjoy the time he has?" 12:06 LL: "Learn how to fish people out of dream bubbles so he can live a full Afterlife?" 12:06 AA: "...that's something you can do?" 12:06 LL: "How do you think we brought your lover back?" 12:06 AA: "Well I meant....something *I* can do. As a non-Horrorterror." 12:07 AA: Sami shakes her head. "I don't know though....last time I messed around with raising the dead, I brought Jack back. I've loved every moment I've had with Beau, but I think my decision really fucked us over." 12:08 LL: "Suit yourself. I'm going to get back to feasting on the suffering of your teammates, unless you need anything." 12:10 AA: "See, saying things like that really doesn't make you sound like my friend, Cocytus." 12:10 AA: "Before you go, do you think you can you point me in a direction to look for that information, about fishing people out of dream bubbles? It wouldn't hurt to at least know more." 12:11 LL: "I don't want to be your friend, baby." The suckers all make kissy faces on the window. "For that information, you'll have to sneak into Libby's private library, and steal the books. She doesn't let that information out for free." 12:12 AA: "I don't want to steal from Libby. She's been kinder to me than I deserve." 12:12 AA: "But thanks for letting me know, anyway." 12:12 LL: "No problem. Bye." 12:12 LL: He starts detaching himself from your window. 12:12 AA: "Bye." 12:13 AA: "And thanks for the information!" 12:13 LL: With a series of loud pops, he disengages the last suckers and floats off into the darkness. Category:Sami Category:NPC Logs Category:Cocytus